supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Eve is the "daughter" of the Darkness and original propagator of the majority of supernatural beings. She has been trapped in Purgatory, where the souls of the supernatural go. Biography Early Life In an attempt to create a special being to share its existence with and to spark jealousy in the Light, the cosmic entity known as the Darkness drew forth a tiny bit of itself and gave "birth" to the primordial creature known as Eve. Apparently Eve was born around the same time as the Archangels. Despite its best efforts to make a creature that was to be a reflection of all the Darkness was, Eve proved to be too independent and strong-willed. Before the Darkness was imprisoned, the Light dealt an incredible blow to the Darkness and a small portion of its substance was amputated. From this primordial substance, emerged the first beasts: the Leviathans. The Leviathan, being quite clever, managed to bargain for their lives and were at first permitted to exist in the Light's creation. When the universe was created, Eve chose to reside on land as opposed to the Leviathan who chose to dwell within the seas. In time, the Light became concerned the Leviathan would "chomp the entire Petri dish." For this reason, the Light approached Eve to seek her aid in containing the Leviathans. With the promise to not be imprisoned alongside them, Eve agreed and helped to create Purgatory and sealed the Leviathan inside. Eve also contributed to formulating a method to "put down" a Leviathan as a sort of failsafe in case any ever escaped. Both these actions attributed to Eve being widely hated by the Leviathan race as a whole. 7th century BC At various points in her long life, Eve created the Alphas, which were the first monsters of their allotted species. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been on Earth around three thousand years ago. Personality Eve is a calm and serene being, content to uphold the natural order in which monsters and humans killed and infected each other in turn. She viewed herself as a loving mother and was rather obsessed with being beloved by her children; stemming from a non-existent relationship with her own "mother". Eve is not without mercy or reason, and can exhibit empathy towards others. While largely apathetic towards the human race as a whole, she did display disdain or cruel amusement towards them. Physical Appearance Eve's native form is not known; however, she at least favored a form that possessed the upper body of beautiful maiden and the lower half of a sea serpent. In the aforementioned form, Eve had dagger-like teeth and sharp, talon-like claws. When Eve manifested on Earth, she possessed the body of a young brunette girl wearing a white dress whom two dragons offered up to her as tribute. Upon her release from Purgatory, her eyes glowed a fiery yellow-orange and after her second physical death, her veins darkened and she bled watery black blood like Leviathans. In her 'malnourished' state, Eve's vessel's skin decayed and her fingernails turned into nasty, black claws, while her fingers themselves elongated. Powers and Abilities Eve was a particularly old and powerful entity, full scope of her power is unknown. She was one of the very few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability of permanently altering souls to create monsters otherwise known as Fallen Beasts, a trait she passed on to all of her children. Eve also referred to the souls in Purgatory as her 'supply', implying she could draw on souls for power, not unlike angels and demons. Her power apparently rivaled that of the four archangels, but she was not as powerful as Amara, God or Death. Unlike other monsters and even after Eve's death, releasing her essence from Purgatory was enough to resurrect her into the nearest suitable host, specifically a virgin girl. Her true face can be seen through the use of cameras, where it appears quite decrepit and rotted. Cameras may have difficulty recording her and the screen may be disrupted by static. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the expulsion of Eve's essence and clinical death of the host. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood, although her blood is more watery and venomous even to the archangels. *'Superhuman physical attributes:' Eve was immortal and had the capacity to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. She possesses tremendous physical strength, enough to overpower Michael and effortlessly lift a station wagon over her head. She could also move fast enough to achieve results similar to teleportation. Eve was remarkably durable, withstanding contact with a live power line and taking blows from Michael without even flinching. She also possessed heightened senses — which allowed her to detect that Dean and Sam's shotgun ammo was filled with Phoenix ash — and could perceive what would normally be invisible to humans (e.g. ghosts and reapers). *'Telepathy:' Eve could psychically enter into the minds of others to read their thoughts and access their memories. While she appeared to have considerable psychic reach, as she was able to contact Lucifer while he was in his cage from Purgatory, tactical contact allowed her to search through the deepest recesses of a person's mind. During her time in ancient Greece, Eve coined the method of using her voice as a focus to influence her mental powers; this has since been refined into singing and has attributed to the myths regarding sirens. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy could sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around Eve (i.e. strong gusts of winds). **'Mind Control:' Eve could implant psychic commands into the mind of an individual. By establishing a psychic bond, she could take over the minds of her victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Eve and her servant(s). This allowed her to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from Eve would be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. By using her "Siren Song", mind control could be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. However, certain strong-willed individuals (e.g. Michael and Lucifer) could offer some resistance to Eve's psychic influence. She could also use her mind control to forcibly sedate others or induce temporary physical/mental paralysis. **'Memory Manipulation:' Eve could alter the memories of others, and induce partial or total amnesia in people's minds. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Eve could induce excruciating pain through her telepathic powers. By invading his subconscious, Eve was able to discreetly use such a technique on Lucifer. Her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as intense nasal and internal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. Eve highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even an archangel. Eve also seemed to cause mental pain to those whose minds she forcibly invade. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from her mind control, she could project false imagery into other people's minds, forcing her victims to perceive what she wanted. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve can modulate her form to look and sound like almost any humanoid creature imaginable, wearing any kind of apparel. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another being's retinal pattern, vocal cords, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns. Eve could manipulate her voice to produce sonic frequencies beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. Her control was so fine that she could generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass in order to break it. Eve could also shift her body's internal organs without injury to herself to allow her to take on inhuman forms, as well as camouflage into her surroundings and even liquefy herself. Eve has occasionally created specialized body parts, including wings capable of flight, claws on her fingers, large, vampire-like teeth and a prehensile tongue. Eve could also extend serpent-like tentacles from her fingers to ensnare others or for grappling; Eve could even harmlessly detach these tentacles from her body and mentally accelerate their growth. *'Advanced Biokinesis:' As the creator of all monsters, Eve's signature ability was to create new breeds and strains of monsters through experimentation. **'Conversion:' Eve can turn humans into monsters with a touch. **'Monster Birthing:' Eve's vessle's womb was biologically altered so as to incubate and produce dozens of monster eggs. This was seen during Crowley's autopsy of her deceased body, in which he found hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs in her womb. **'Psychic Connection:' Eve has a psychic connection to all her monster creations and their ow progeny. This allows her to send them messages and compel them to do her bidding, even against their will. She can even use them as extensions of her own body, and she in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, and knows what they know. When Crowley inserts an electric probe into her head after her death, a nearby restrained vampire reacts in agony, demonstrating that monsters are still psychically connected to her despite her demise. *'Levitation:' Once she took her vessel, she rose out from the depths of Purgatory. *'Angelic Power Negation:' Due to her advanced age and knowledge, Eve was able to block angels from accessing their powers by 'unplugging' them as shown when she negated Castiel's abilities through her mere presence. Her overall knowledge over angels was extensive. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve was able to conceal her presence from the watch of Castiel and any other angel or demon. Weaknesses *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed or repelled by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. This is most likely attributed to her relation to the Darkness. *'Magic:' Although Eve herself is well-versed in witchcraft, she is still susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Death's Scythe, the First Blade, a Hand of God and other divine objects. *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". The reason for this is because the Phoenix are akin to cancer for Eve; the progenitor of the Phoenix race was born from her body, but it was toxic to her and she cast it out. This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately burned her vessel's inside enough to banish her essence back to Purgatory.